Desejo e Honra
by Ailiries
Summary: Poderá o amor suplantar a honra? Por que desejamos o que não podemos ter? Quando o destino trai o coração, o amor não deixa escolhas. Quando a paixão é mais forte que a guerra e o dever, a vingança não medirá esforços por punir a todos aqueles que se entregaram às suas trevas.
1. Prólogo

" _Em cada volta que dá a Terra, a fé deixa de existir. O temor do Senhor não mais prevalece entre os homens, a injustiça desapareceu do mundo e a violência toma conta das nações. A mentira, a traição e a perfídia pairam sobre nós. A virtude não existe mais e é algo sem valor. O mal reina em seu lugar."_

 _Guilherme de Tiro_

 **Condado de Forynnor, 980**

Nas terras geladas do Norte, como era conhecido o reino, a princesa Aliiries de Forynnor, contando então dezessete anos, permanecia sentada diante da janela de uma das torres do castelo. Uma janela alta e estreita, tão separada das outras, e estas entre si, que dificultavam qualquer tentativa de invasão da fortaleza. Aquela janela era a única saída para o mundo lá fora. Como herdeira de um importante reino, devido à posição geográfica estratégica, pois não tinha riquezas naturais, Aliiries sabia que qualquer rei ou príncipe estaria disposto a arriscar até a vida por sua mão.

Suspirou. Os cabelos loiros estavam trançados e caíam graciosamente pelas costas esguias. A pele era pálida; os olhos, de um azul claro e fulvo que resplandeciam com os fracos raios de um sol que teimava por brilhar entre as gotículas de neve que desciam. Os flocos caíam finamente, lentamente, sobre a grama. Na imensidão ao longe, entrecortada por montanhas, ela mesma estava bem no topo de uma delas, observava a revoada dos falcões que fugiam da friagem que se aproximava.

Mesmo durante o verão, o castelo de Jurgenwall, onde morava, era um lugar assombrado pela névoa eterna. Do sítio onde estava sentada, contemplava o rio Panmon transformado em uma imensa e maciça pedra de gelo. Pensava, naquele momento, em como saber quando a noite e o dia teriam a mesma duração, para que pudessem comemorar o ano novo. Naquele ano, as tempestades de outono haviam sido muito violentas. Noite e dia, o murmúrio do vento ressoava pelo castelo. Respirou fundo, tristemente. Olhou para trás e encontrou a figura paterna.

Slade Waveharp de Forynnor era um governante bondoso e atencioso com as necessidades de seu povo. Porém, a guerra, a fome e a doença assolaram a população. Desde os mais pobres até os mais abastados. Há seis meses ficara viúvo. Precisara manter-se forte para suportar as pressões naturais de alguém que ocupava aquela determinada posição. Era o rei de Forynnor. Sua família e súditos descendiam dos druidas, o que os fazia alvo de uma perseguição religiosa. Mesmo que o reino tivesse se convertido ao Cristo século e meio antes. Eram constantemente ameaçados por uma invasão estrangeira e os saques sofridos pela população camponesa geravam mais miséria dentro do território. Via-se encurralado. Perturbado, orava com sinceridade por uma saída. Previa que o povo não suportaria mais. Talvez nem ele mesmo.

Há uma semana recebera a carta de Estêvão, rei de Valarior, um dos mais antigos e ferozes inimigos de Forynnor. Influente dentro da Igreja e junto ao sacro-imperador, Estêvão fazia-lhe uma proposta irrecusável: em troca de proteção contra invasores e inquisidores, Slade deveria preparar uma competição de armas na qual a princesa de Forynnor seria o prêmio. A mão da princesa, única herdeira do reino, seria dada aquele que vencesse os jogos, como rainha.

O rei sabia que Aliiries era um botim precioso, que atraía os guerreiros de todos os reinos conhecidos então. Não poderia trancafiá-la em um convento nem deixá-la escondida no castelo, até que envelhecesse e decompusesse. Era da natureza feminina casar-se e gerar filhos, os futuros guerreiros da linhagem de Forynnor. Mas estava ciente que, dando a única herdeira do reino em casamento, perderia a posse de todos os varões que, porventura, nascessem daquele ventre. Os filhos de Aliiries, seus netos, jamais combateriam ao seu lado; mas do pai. E isso atemorizava Slade sobremaneira. Estaria indefensável e exposto aos rivais. E quando morresse, o intruso herdaria Forynnor, como rei, através de Aliiries.

Slade pressionava o pergaminho amassado contra o peito. As mãos trêmulas. Escolhia as palavras certas para conversar com a bela e jovem filha. Deveria convencê-la a se curvar diante de tal destino. Estava de costas para ela e não percebia a curiosidade da moça em descobrir por que fora chamada até a câmara do pai com tamanha urgência.

\- Papai.

A garota aproximou-se com preocupação nos olhos.

\- O que deseja falar? Chamou-me aqui dizendo que precisava conversar comigo. Pois, faz exatamente meia hora que aqui estou. Tudo que consegue fazer é olhar-me de forma estranha e melancólica!

Quis sorrir inocentemente. Um jeito infantil pincelado por trejeitos de mulher.

\- Aliiries...

O rei voltou-se para a filha e lhe acariciou o rosto de traços delicados e profundos olhos azuis, como os dele.

\- Tu serás a salvação do nosso povo. O nosso conselheiro me disse que esse dia iria chegar. Fico feliz de ainda ter vida para ver a nossa querida Forynnor salva dos invasores!

\- Como, papai?

Por um momento, ela sorriu. A possibilidade de ajudar aquele povo lhe enlevara o espírito. Porém, logo deixou que o sorriso desaparecesse de sua face pálida ao ver o pai entristecer-se.

\- O que houve? Como poderei salvar o nosso reino?

\- Casando-se, filha.

Ela engoliu em seco. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. O pai continuou:

\- Eu sei que neste caminho te esperam muitas perambulações e maus entendidos. Mas, no final, todos os caminhos convergirão para a salvação desta terra adormecida sob o gelo.

\- Casar? Mas entre o nosso povo, as mulheres têm liberdade de escolher a quem querem se unir!

Ela rebateu, terna e respeitosamente, mas nervosa pela notícia.

\- O senhor me disse que eu teria a liberdade de escolher a quem quererei dar o meu coração!

\- Neste momento não estamos para escolhas, minha pequena! Chega de sonhos e infantilidades, Aliiries! Tu te afastarás disto para sempre! Estamos na mira de estrangeiros. Não podemos sofrer uma invasão agora ou seríamos facilmente derrotados! Não quero ver a minha única filha servir de escrava para os valarianos!

\- Há séculos que os condados de Mondrygg e Stonehill tentam nos invadir, mas sem êxito! Os estrangeiros não sabem como chegar até aqui, papai. Eles não conseguiriam cruzar os bosques, principalmente no rigor do inverno! Estamos muito ao Norte e...

Ela falava com ansiedade extrema. Queria, a todo custo, reverter aquela ordem.

\- Filha querida, tu serias um ótimo general! Porém, infelizmente, mulheres não comandam exércitos!

Ele suspirou. Desviou-se dela e encaminhou-se para o lado oposto de sua direção. Olhou através da janela diante da qual ela mesma estivera sentada.

\- Papai, eu...

\- Deve seguir o teu destino, filha. Tu és uma princesa e não posso aceitar por tua mão algo menor que um príncipe! Vê-la casada com um rei seria mais do que eu poderia desejar! Irá para um convento em Togrison, a ilha dos Padres. Deverá ser educada como uma boa cristã a partir de agora para apagar a...

Engoliu em seco.

\- ... a ascendência maligna que levamos no sangue!

\- Eu creio no nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo!

Ela fez o sinal da cruz.

\- Mas não, não, papai!

Ajoelhou-se aos pés paternos. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos claros.

\- Não me faça isso, por favor! Não me case com um homem para quem a nossa gente não passa de feiticeiros demoníacos! Não pode me dar esse fardo!

\- Embora eu seja um bom cristão, confesso que sempre os achei estranhos.

Disse o rei, pensativo, e perpassou os olhos pelo chão.

\- Sempre temeram a antiga magia. Eles vêm até aqui e acham que todas as coisas são horripilantes. Tudo em nosso mundo os assusta: o belo e o feio!

Falava repreensivamente, mas não tinha qualquer tom de rancor.

\- Entretanto, creio ser impossível arrefecer nesta questão, Aliiries. Temos dívidas e...

\- E o que é impossível para um rei?

Ela argumentou e abraçou-lhe as pernas.

\- Tu és minha única filha e eu a amo. Assim como um dia amei a tua mãe. Prometi sempre proteger esta terra do poder de Valarior. Mas vejo que as minhas forças estão morrendo. Um dia eu não estarei mais aqui. Quero partir sabendo que estarás bem e protegida.

\- Mas, papai...

Ele pediu-lhe silêncio com um dedo.

\- Serás educada, a partir de agora, como uma boa mulher católica romana. Sei bem que andas metida com as servas que ainda praticam a velha sabedoria. Afinal de contas, minha querida, nenhum mal a atingiria em um convento!

\- E a quem serei dada em casamento?

Ela perguntou. Erguera-se entre lágrimas. Alguns fios dos cabelos claros e longos caíram-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Prepararei os jogos do próximo Pentecostes.

Começou o pai e encarava a filha firmemente. Esta lhe devolvia o olhar com certo rancor.

\- Todos os reis, príncipes e condes virão ou enviarão seus representantes para competirem por tua mão. Como o nosso reino é exímio no tiro ao arco, decidi que devem competir pelo arco e flecha. Haverá muitas etapas que os pretendentes terão de vencer para conquistar a minha única filha, minha única parente viva, minha única herdeira e meu reino.

Ao ouvir aquela reposta, de maneira tão ríspida e dura, rápida e fulminante, a visão da jovem embaçou, as pernas perderam as forças, os inocentes olhos azuis desfaleceram. Não foi ao chão porque uma dose de orgulho e sensatez a impediram de dar ao pai a resposta que ansiava o coração. Fechou os olhos por um instante. Um fio de lágrima escorria pela face.

\- Aliiries!

Chamou-lhe o pai, com a voz suave e cheia de carinho.

\- Espero que um dia possas entender de assuntos de Estado e perdoar esta minha decisão.

\- Então é isso que sou, meu pai? Um meio de resolver um assunto de guerra? Uma arma para que o senhor e seus aliados possam conquistar apoios políticos? Um elo para cimentar alianças?

\- Tu és uma mulher, Aliiries, tuas escolhas nunca são fáceis.

Respondeu o pai.

\- Eu apenas quero criar uma terra onde os teus filhos possam crescer felizes, em paz. Tenho servido fielmente aos interesses do nosso povo e tu deves fazer o mesmo. És uma princesa e um tão nobre nascimento traz consigo uma grande responsabilidade.

Encararam-se por um instante. Por fim, ela curvou-se diante dele, em respeito à sua posição de rei e também de pai. Ergueu-se. Revirou os olhos para a face do homem que estava diante de si. Parecia séria e contrita. Caminhou na direção das portas grossas e pesadas do salão. Mas, antes de dar-lhe as costas, disse-lhe:

\- Antes houvesse nascido serva!

Slade viu-a afastar-se. As portas foram fechadas. Sozinho, apertou o canto interno dos olhos por um momento. Balançou a cabeça a fim de afastar um pensamento. Caminhou a passos rápidos para o extremo oposto por onde a filha havia saído. Encontrou-se com o general e bradou-lhe as ordens:

\- Reúna os homens. Depressa. Temos seis meses até o Pentecostes.

\- A princesa aceitou o desafio, majestade?

Perguntou o soldado. Andava, por sua vez, atrás do monarca.

\- Ela irá acostumar-se.

Respondeu o rei.

\- Terá todo o inverno para isso! Terei eu a amado como filha ou apenas a usado para meus propósitos, Folkner?

Interrogou e deteve o passo no corredor ladeado por tochas. Sua figura e a de seu general trepidavam pelas sombras.

\- Meu senhor, desde minha juventude tenho sacrificado tudo pelo meu rei. Ver Forynnor aliada a Valarior, salva e em paz, é mais do que posso desejar. Honra e morte digna, este sempre foi o nosso lema!

\- E continuará a sê-lo, general! Um rei deve cair com o reino. As chamas de Forynnor ainda ardem. Sei que, com esta decisão, acabo de perder o meu único tesouro, a única coisa que me restou de minha rainha. A salvação de meu reino!

 **O.o.O Continua O.o.O**

Abaixo, link da foto que me inspirou a personagem Aliiries.

.


	2. Capítulo I

**O.o.O** **Floresta de Dreven** **O.o.O**

Faltava pouco para o nascer do dia. O sol ainda não dava sinais de surgir no horizonte. Eles se detiveram em meio a uma clareira, no centro do bosque. Iam na direção do pântano solitário, situado atrás da laguna. A um sinal daquele que parecia ser o comandante, eles deram a volta em uma franja da fechada floresta. Saíram em outro ponto ainda mais coeso. Onde as árvores pareciam mais altas e antigas. Detiveram os passos por um momento, a fim de escutar algo. Mas, o único murmúrio em toda a densa região, eram os pios das aves noturnas.

Já haviam caminhado bastante. Percorrido uma distância considerável. Tentavam sair do alcance dos soldados inimigos, que cercavam toda a região. Não podiam imaginar que, na volta para a casa, encontrariam conflitos pela frente. Após percorrer uma boa parte do caminho na total escuridão, guiados apenas pelos sentidos, os guerreiros finalmente chegaram ao esplendor da lua cheia. Perceberam que ainda não haviam adentrado totalmente a floresta. O líder olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em uma parte desconhecida da mata. Isso lhe pareceu absurdo. Havia peleado ali por cinco anos. Conhecia cada detalhe, todas as trilhas, quase todas as árvores. Era impossível se perder ali. Porém, estava perdido.

De qualquer modo, precisava seguir em frente. Fez um gesto aos homens para que o acompanhassem. Apertava o cabo da espada, descansada na bainha da roupa de cavaleiro, com a insígnia do reino de Valarior. A sua tropa estava cansada e faminta. Tão logo estivessem fora de perigo, pois não queria travar nenhuma luta desnecessária, montariam acampamento e comeriam um belo coelho assado.

– Vamos, soldados! Temos muito chão pela frente!

Sussurrou. A entonação da voz permitia que fosse entendido até pelo último no grupo.

Mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo sequer, uma flecha cravou-se por cima de sua cabeça. A milésimos de distância de acertar-lhe em cheio bem no meio da testa. Entrara, com velocidade e de forma fatal, no tronco da árvore atrás da qual buscava refúgio. Ele retrocedeu. Engoliu em seco. Colocou-se em estado de alerta. Quem poderia tê-lo farejado daquela forma? Estava em uma parte densa da floresta, onde a vegetação era antiga e bastante próxima entre si. Seria possível que houvessem cruzado a névoa e agora estivessem sendo atacados pelos soldados que ficavam nas fronteiras? Com certeza que não!

Refez, mentalmente, o caminho percorrido. Não houvera qualquer neblina. Olhou para cima, para o alto das árvores. Tentou situar em que direção poderia encontrar-se naquele momento. Mas, não pôde encontrar qualquer sinal nas estrelas. A luz da lua parecia uma radiação difusa no céu, como se estivesse em todos os pontos ao mesmo tempo. Subitamente, o barulho longínquo de cascalhos rangendo, o fez colocar-se em posição de ataque e defesa ao mesmo tempo. Relanceou os olhos aos companheiros, espalhados pela clareira. Indicou a aproximação do inimigo. Uma figura saiu das sombras. O líder do grupo pôde perceber que vinha em suas direções.

Sem pestanejar, desembainhou uma flecha, armou o longo arco e o apontou para o desconhecido.

– Quem está ai?

Gritou. Mas, não recebeu qualquer resposta.

\- Nem mais um passo ou eu atiro!

Entretanto, o estranho não parecia dar atenção às ameaças ouvidas, pois seguia caminhando. Cada vez a distância diminuía mais.

\- Eu avisei!

Finalmente distendeu a flecha na direção daquela sombra negra. Também ela parecia segurar algo longo em uma das mãos. Mas, com a pouca luminosidade, o outro não pôde atinar para o que era.

Um forte estrondo assustou algumas aves noturnas. Pareceu ter pego o desconhecido de surpresa, pois este encolheu-se instintivamente, embora o disparo houvesse passado bastante longe de sua pessoa. Voltou ao normal. Deteve-se no mesmo lugar onde estava. A luz da lua cheia batia sobre ele com toda a força. Levava uma capa longa, que cobria todo o corpo até os pés. Estes, apertados em botas. Dessa mesma vestimenta escura saia um imenso capuz, que descia sobre o rosto e ocultava-o completamente aos olhos dos demais.

– Se pretende me matar usando isso, é melhor treinar a pontaria. Mas, fico feliz em saber que a sua não é tão boa quanto a minha!

Disse o estranho homem, com uma voz entre a seriedade e o sarcasmo. Essa entonação irônica fez o outro baixar a arma e franzir o cenho.

\- É assim que recebe ao teu melhor amigo, Shura?

– Aioros? O que diabos deu em ti para aparecer assim?

Irritou-se o outro. Ainda segurava o arco, mas, agora, junto ao corpo.

\- Eu poderia tê-lo matado! Ficaste louco?

– Atirando tão mal quanto atiras, espanhol, o máximo que poderias conseguir era me deixar surpreendido pela audácia. Por uns minutos, nada mais que isso!

E, finalmente, levantou a mão, puxou o capuz da face e revelou o belo rosto que não negava as origens helênicas. Os traços eram fortes e muito masculinos. Os cabelos, ainda que estivessem desarrumados pela falta de asseio naqueles últimos dias, a sina dos soldados, caiam pela testa ampla. Possuíam um tom negro pela escuridão, embora fossem castanhos. Os olhos azuis, sempre amistosos e atentos, conquanto fossem sagazes, irônicos e humildes, pareciam sorrir do embaraço do companheiro. Não se burlava, antes entusiasmara-se pelo inesperado encontro quando ambos estavam querendo fugir do mesmo inimigo.

 **O.o.O** **Castelo de Gyrein, reino de Oathronn** **O.o.O**

Naquela estação, no reino de Oathronn, era como se o sol dificilmente desaparecesse. A princesa acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a infiltrar-se pelas cortinas. Era ainda tão cedo que nem mesmo as gaivotas, que costumavam sobrevoar o mar do verão, nem bem haviam começado a esvoaçar. Mas, já havia luz suficiente para que ela pudesse começar os treinos matinais de espada. Um privilégio que desfrutava durante a maior parte do inverno, quando a vida no castelo era quase insuportável e entediante.

O pai, Degen, era um bom rei. Ocupava o trono há muitos anos, desde que Estêvão, rei de Valarior, subira ao poder. Olhou pela janela e amparou a vista com a mão para proteger-se da luminosidade. O povo estava acostumado com ele. Haviam homens que nunca conheceram outro rei além de seu pai. O irmão deveria sucedê-lo no trono. Porém, não visitava a terra natal desde a coroação de Hilda e o povo pouco o conhecia. As tribos do norte, longínquas, aceitavam ser governados por uma rainha, assistida de perto pelo herdeiro de Oathronn, Siegfried, filho mais velho de Degen com a primeira esposa. Hilda teria, assim, um chefe de guerra caso precisasse.

Do segundo casamento do pai, com a rainha Jamhand, ela era a mais jovem de cinco irmãs, todas as mais velhas já devidamente casadas. Ela, morena e alta, dona de uma personalidade forte, recusara dois bons pretendentes no inverno passado. Recebera uma excelente educação. Porém, nunca fora a dama perfeita como os pais haviam desejado. Apesar de saber todos os protocolos para viver e portar-se bem dentro do castelo, a paixão pela arte da guerra manchava a reputação de boa moça. Isso fazia com que o rei brigasse com a esposa, acusando-a de não a ter sabido criar. Era inadmissível que uma jovem, na posição que ocupava, se interessasse por atividades tão masculinas, que apenas mulheres mal vistas praticavam.

Quando Calista chegou aos campos abertos, com um vestido de lã sem tingir, próprio para ser usado em um pequeno combate de espadas, os cabelos soltos e negros, parecia que toda a natureza acordava naquele momento, em festa. Passara pelo pátio, onde bandeiras flutuavam. Pessoas logo começariam a entrar e sair pelos portões. Os servos preparavam a comida que seria dada aos cavalos. Chegou a uma arena improvisada. Encontrou-se com o professor, lorde Jaime Lartt.

\- Acordou tarde hoje, milady.

Comentou o soldado. Sorria com algum sarcasmo.

\- A conhecida indolência feminina impediu-a de levantar com os lobos? Kevin!

Chamou, com um grito, um soldado que estava um pouco distante.

\- Aproxime-se. Terá um belo combate hoje!

Completou, com um sorriso, após o soldado acercar-se.

\- Às suas ordens, milorde.

Disse o soldado e curvou a cabeça. Tirou a espada e apontou-a para Calista.

\- Não tenha piedade dela, Kevin. Não baixe a guarda por causa deste belo par de olhos sedutores. A princesa Calista é melhor do que vinte soldados com armas na mão.

Jaime olhou para ela, desafiador.

\- Ou terei me enganado?

Calista devolveu o sorriso irônico de boas-vindas. Aplicou no soldado, inesperadamente, um golpe que o levou ao chão. Se fosse um escudeiro qualquer, um dos muitos que eram pagos para protegê-la, certamente o mesmo teria saído sem um membro, caindo com tudo sobre a terra lamacenta.

\- Se minha vida depender de sua habilidade na espada, já posso encomendar o meu enterro.

Disse a morena, de olhos negros e espertos. Afastou a espada do peito do homem que ainda se encontrava jogado no chão.

\- Vamos! Levante-se!

Ordenou.

\- Mostre toda a sua habilidade e força. Anda!

E colocou-se em posição de ataque.

\- Está com medo de apanhar de uma frágil garota?

Provocou.

O guarda trincou os dentes diante daquelas palavras. Por alguns instantes, encarou-a como a um guerreiro, um verdadeiro inimigo. Ao recuperar a espada, atirada perto de uma poça de lama, efetuou um movimento ágil, girou a arma, colocou-a em posição defensiva. Fazia um cuidadoso jogo de pernas, movia-se lentamente, calculando onde a atacaria.

\- É, pelo visto, eu terei de começar novamente.

Ela retrucou, entediada.

Calista adiantou-se e chocou a lâmina da espada que segurava contra a dele. Quebrou o silêncio do lugar com o som dos metais. O soldado tentava se defender dos golpes rápidos que ela lhe aplicava. Tinha dificuldades de manter-se equilibrado. A jovem desferia potentes golpes contra o rapaz, ligeiros e quase precisos. Tão precisos que o último, antes de que ela pudesse se deter, quase decepou a cabeça do oponente. Ao longe, Jaime Lartt sorria.

\- O senhor é um fraco!

Falava a morena, a cada ataque que propunha.

\- Meu pai devia dispensar os seus serviços.

\- Não tenho culpa se milady é um ogro sanguinário aprisionado em um corpo de mulher.

Disparou o soldado, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se defender de uma série de ataques.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Calista afastou-se, deteve o braço e o rosto adquiriu uma expressão vazia. Essa mudança brusca de humor causou curiosidade no soldado que, sem entender a súbita transformação da princesa e aqueles traços sorumbáticos, parou a luta e também a encarou.

\- Sabe? Agora o senhor me ofendeu!

Retrucou a morena, com um olhar pensativo.

\- E sabe o que acontece quando alguém me ofende?

Perguntou. Sua expressão transformou-se em algo sombrio e fê-lo dar dois passos para trás.

\- Milady, milady, eu estava brincando...

\- Pois esta foi a sua última brincadeira, seu bobo da corte e...

Levantou a espada. Apontou-a, ameaçadoramente para o corpo do soldado. Aterrorizado, ele largou a arma e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

\- Calista!

\- Mamãe?

Ela voltou-se na direção da voz. Uma entonação irritadiça que clamava por seu nome. Baixou a guarda enquanto observava a mãe aproximar-se. Sorriu sem graça, descaiu a arma ainda empunhada. A outra fez menção de correr naquela direção. A rainha não parecia muito satisfeita com o que vira. Embora fosse muito parecida à filha, ainda que os traços maduros distinguissem ambas, o rosto, contorcido pela decepção, não era algo simpático de se ver naquele momento.

\- Calista, minha filha, o que pensas que estás a fazer? Enlouqueceste? Melhor, queres me enlouquecer?

\- Mas, mamãe...

\- Milady, a culpa foi minha.

Jaime aproximou-se. Tentou apaziguar os ânimos entre mãe e filha.

A mulher olhou-o por um instante. Parecia séria e tempestuosa. Porém, logo desviou os olhos para a face algo divertida da filha. Calista tentava, a todo custo, segurar um sorriso pela cara preocupada de seu mestre de armas.

\- Seu pai te proibiu de chegar perto de uma espada ou de um escudo, muito menos de uma adaga...

\- Mãe!

\- Lança, faca, machado...

\- Mãe...

Calista a fez calar-se.

\- Eu já entendi.

Suspirou, cansada e rendida.

\- Irei para o meu quarto. Cardarei a lã para o inverno.

Ao dizer aquilo, a jovem largou a espada no chão. O professor impediu que a mesma caísse com tudo sobre a terra. Jaime segurou a bela arma antes que a afiada ponta se cravasse com tudo no solo lamacento. A pupila, sem olhar para trás, caminhava na direção do castelo, que brilhava com a aproximação da aurora. A rainha caminhou apressadamente para acompanhar o passo célere da filha. Pôs-se ombro a ombro com ela:

\- Queres que o teu pai me repudie?

\- Mãe, por favor, sem dramatizações.

Girou os olhos, enervada e irritadiça. Nem sequer virara o olhar negro para a face materna, transtornada naquele instante.

\- Filha, minha filha, és uma bela moça. Afortunada. Em breve te casarás.

A rainha tentava animá-la. Sorria mediocremente. Queria contagiá-la com o seu próprio desejo.

\- Não me diga!

Calista abriu um irônico e sorumbático sorriso de lado.

\- Que grande destino! Casar-me-ei com um príncipe imbecil, cheio de amantes, que só me usará como depósito para a sua semente. A única coisa que esperará de mim, será que gere filhos, homens, para o seu exército idiota!

\- Deves começar a te comportar como uma jovem comprometida. O que pensará o teu futuro marido se souber o que andas a fazer?

\- Fala como se eu fosse uma criminosa ou uma pecadora, mãe!

\- Calista, apenas quero o teu bem! Eu e o teu pai o queremos.

Acariciou os cabelos da garota. Ela deteve o passou e voltou-se para trás, para olhar a mãe. Encarou-a com aflição. Jamhand a fitava diretamente, na mesma altura. A sua estatura acima da média foi peremptoriamente herdada pela filha.

\- Comece a viver e a pensar como uma princesa, filha de um importante rei. Precisa portar-se como uma esposa. Terás tempo para isso.

Aconselhou-a. Baixou a mão e deu-lhe as costas para ir embora. Antes, porém, virou-se para olhá-la mais uma vez.

\- Eu não sei se conseguirei ser a mulher perfeita para o meu marido. Tampouco me vejo vivendo sob as ordens de um desconhecido.

Calista fez a mãe assustar-se pelas palavras ouvidas.

\- Filha, não desonre a nossa linhagem. Não manche o nosso reino. É tudo que te peço. Depois que estiveres devidamente casada, poderás fazer o que quiseres de tua vida. Mas, até lá, farás o que teu pai quiser.

Logo partiu, deixando a filha com os próprios pensamentos.

 **O.o.O Floresta de Dreven, fronteira de Valarior O.o.O**

Shura jogou a capa que trazia presa ao pescoço e que, naquele momento lhe servia de abrigo contra o frio, para as costas. Caminhou na direção do companheiro. Saltou por arbustos e desviou-se de uma vegetação rasteira, que insistia em agarrar-se às suas botas. Aioros o recebeu com o conhecido sorriso, largo e afetuoso. Como sempre fora para com todos que lhe tivessem amizade. Eram homens nobres, não somente por suas linhagens, mas antes por suas atitudes, pela coragem, honra e senso de dever.

– O que tu estás a fazer aqui?

Volveu o homem, com o forte sotaque castelhano. Guardou uma segunda flecha que tinha nas mãos. Fez um gesto de paz para os próprios homens, que ainda permaneciam em estado de alerta. Indicou-lhes que podiam baixar a guarda.

\- Não devia está em Valarior há quase dez dias?

– Tivemos imprevistos no caminho. Tem uma guarda real de Silver-Hammer montando cerco nas fronteiras do Norte e do Leste, só não entendo com que motivo!

Falou Aioros e ajeitou a aljava com as flechas, que estava presa às suas costas largas. Segurava o imenso arco, mais alto que ele próprio, contra o chão.

\- Se vocês estão indo na direção de Kephen, é melhor desistirem! Venho de lá e só o que encontrei foram cadáveres e emboscadas! Uma tropa não passaria ali por terra sem entrar em combate direto! Parece que estão de olho em um comboio que vem do Noroeste em direção ao reino!

– Deve pertencer a futura rainha de Valarior! Soube que Estêvão pretende se casar de novo após a morte da esposa. Parece que enviou emissários até o norte. Mas como tu fizeste para atravessar? Que eu saiba, tu não és munido de um par de asas nem consegues ficar invisível!

Indagou Shura e abriu um meio sorriso irônico. Já imaginava as peripécias inventadas pelo melhor amigo.

– As trevas pertencem a mim!

Respondeu Aioros e abriu os braços com satisfação.

\- É por isso que elas nunca me traem! Além disso, o que é um arqueiro sem as árvores para lhe fornecer refúgio? É uma vantagem ser mestre em uma arma com a qual não se necessita proximidade para matar! Posso acabar com todos os meus inimigos a metros de distância deles!

Sorriu.

\- Então, Valarior terá uma nova soberana! Quem será a infeliz agora?

– É a princesa de Forynnor, as terras geladas do norte. Ouvi dizer que é bonita!

Shura respondeu e tornou-se pensativo. Logo, complementou:

\- O rei deve organizar jogos no próximo Pentecostes, ouvi dizer, a fim de que os reis disputem a mão da filha. Entretanto, sabemos que Forynnor teme ser invadida por Valarior há séculos. Só não sei se o nosso velho rei ainda tem fôlego para disputar as competições.

\- Provavelmente, mandará um representante.

Aioros completou e deu um tapa amistoso no ombro de Shura. Entretanto, o rosto helênico adquiriu uma expressão taciturna.

\- Para onde seguias com os teus homens?

Volveu Shura. Conseguira tirar o amigo da abstração na qual entrara. Adotara um ar de seriedade.

– Bonita ou não, não fará a menor diferença!

Aioros não parecia ter escutado a pergunta do amigo. Parecia perdido em pensamento.

\- Será uma rainha estrangeira a nos governar! Mas, Forynnor é conhecida por ter os melhores arqueiros. As competições devem ser de arco e flecha e...

Rebateu, com certa amargura na voz. Novamente tornou-se silencioso. Balançou a cabeça para espantar uma ideia e olhou o amigo.

\- Eu estava indo para o Sul, é a única rota de fuga no momento. A floresta está cercada. Há homens hammerianos por todos os lados. O que me faz acreditar em uma conspiração! Por que o rei teria interesse que aqueles a quem deve alguma coisa, voltassem vivos da guerra?

Aioros encarou o amigo com profunda serenidade. Um olhar de arguta percepção. Era, acima de tudo, um guerreiro intuitivo e perspicaz. Não deixava passar nenhum detalhe, por mais ínfimo que pudesse parecer. Era experiente, preciso e bastante pertinaz quando em batalha. O que lhe fazia sempre liderar a classe ao lado da qual sempre lutava. Shura também o olhou, entendera bem o que o companheiro falava sem ser preciso muitas trocas de palavras. Sempre havia sido assim entre eles.

– Junta-se a nós?

Indagou o espanhol.

\- Ter arqueiros protegendo as nossas costas é sempre bem-vindo!

– E quem disse que eu sou de proteger as costas de alguém?

Aioros sorriu, maliciosamente.

\- Meu lugar é no ataque. Mas, será uma honra lutar ao lado do meu velho amigo de batalhas e bordéis! Estêvão tem as costas quentes com muitos guerreiros que comprou, Shura. Um grande reino não se conquista por fora sem que antes seja destruído por dentro!

– Pois, então, sigamos em frente!

Disse o espanhol.

\- Estou louco para chegar na minha casa e tomar uns bons copos de vinho!

– Com uma bela mulher no colo!

Completou Aioros. Um sotaque grego terrivelmente forte.

Mas, subitamente, puseram-se em alerta. Ambos olhavam em todas as direções. Os dois pares de olhos, azuis e negros, rebuscavam em cada pequena parte da floresta clareada pela lua. Shura, em roupas de cavalaria, a cota de malha muito bem presa ao tórax e com uma grossa faixa, na cor vermelha, que prendia fortemente o abdômen, costume dos ciganos de seu clã, desembainhou a astuta espada. Colocou-se em posição de ataque. No alto das árvores, pôde enxergar alguns dos homens de Aioros, com os arcos e as flechas prontos para serem usados. De repente, latidos fortes foram escutados por eles.

– Eu não estou gostando disso!

 **O.o.O.o.O Continua O.o.O.o.O**


	3. Capítulo II

**O.o.O** **Mosteiro de Aux-La-Chapelle, reino de Valarior** **O.o.O**

Ela pensava que as condições naturais se impunham com mais força entre os camponeses. Mesmo no auge do inverno, o castelo, com os recantos cobertos de ervas e flores aromáticas, as paredes de pedras de onde pendiam tapeçarias pesadas e tecidos, criava um ambiente que permitia aos moradores vencer o frio e os perigos da obscuridade da noite. Os mais pobres tinham de se adaptar a um ritmo que eles ainda não tinham como abolir.

\- Esse inverno irá castigar os pobres!

Exclamou a madre superiora, do fundo de sua hérnia, gemendo vez ou outra enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do convento. Distribuía cobertores aos menos abastados.

\- E cabe a nós, milady, abrigar aos irmãos do nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo.

Maeve não ofereceu qualquer resposta. Nem mesmo um sorriso de falso acordo. Não o fizera por rebeldia. Simplesmente não escutara uma palavra do que a Irmã havia dito. A mente apenas focava o horizonte ao longe, ao final do longo túnel. Imaginava quantas horas mais teria de esperar para, finalmente, voltar ao castelo e à vida. Há dias que não cavalgava. Quanto mais o amanhecer se aproximava, mas forte batia o coração por montar novamente o cavalo Bran.

A extensão do dia solar ditava a jornada dos trabalhos. A iluminação artificial era escassa e de má qualidade. Todos os dias, tinha dores de cabeça pelas leituras que fazia, às escondidas, sob a luz bruxuleante das velas. Mesmo que a péssima condição da cera utilizada a expusesse a perigos iminentes de incêndio. Os olhos claros ardiam. As maçãs estavam rosadas pela exposição ao calor do fogo durante parte da madrugada.

Mas, essa era a rotina. As pessoas costumavam descansar mais no inverno e trabalhar mais durante o verão. Os horários, mesmo em um convento grande como aquele, adaptavam-se a isso rigorosamente. Porém, ali, não havia meios satisfatórios de aquecimento. Já não suportava o cheiro hediondo da hulha que queimava noite adentro na sua cela, separada das outras freiras.

\- Vossa alteza escutou o que eu disse?

Ela voltou a atenção para a madre. Estava parada alguns metros diante de si. Olhava-a séria e respeitosamente, mas também repreensiva. Aos olhos da prioresa, certamente deveria parecer perdida em pensamentos, alheia ao labor de distribuir cobertores aos pobres. Isso era algo mal visto ali dentro. A princesa olhou a Irmã de forma interrogativa. Queria desculpar-se por não ter-lhe prestado atenção. Mas esboçou apenas um sorriso desajeitado.

\- Perdoe-me, madre, pelos meus maus modos.

Disse e fez uma pequena reverência.

\- Estava pensando em outras coisas e me distrai.

\- Eu percebi, milady. Tenho notado que a senhorita anda muito pensativa ultimamente. Isso não é nada bom. Não lhe tem feito nada bem!

Completou a freira, com certa rispidez na voz. Além de desdém, notara bem a jovem.

\- Deveria gastar menos velas com leituras inúteis, que só prejudicarão sua alma e sua sensatez. Deveria dedicar as suas horas noturnas a louvar a Deus junto das noviças. Não sei o porquê de seu pai ter insistido em fazê-la aprender a ler e escrever. De que serve isso a uma mulher? Que Deus, misericordioso, o perdoe!

Apontou para cima e logo fez o sinal da cruz. Deu-lhe as costas, sem esperar que Maeve respondesse a afirmativa com um muxoxo. A princesa apenas revirou os olhos e continuou o trabalho. A freira virou-se em outra direção no momento em que um leproso aproximara-se. Assustada com aquela aparência execrável, deformada como uma pintura borrada, o olho direito vazado, a mão estendida sem os dedos, a madre pôs a mão sobre o coração. Lançou uma mirada de asco, de horror. Andava para trás a medida em que ele caminhava em sua direção. Os lábios pendurados, com a carne dos beiços putrefata. Queria receber a sua esmola.

A freira repugnou-se totalmente. Fez o sinal da cruz três vezes. Deu-lhe as costas, saiu correndo do recinto, desapareceu na escuridão sorumbática do convento. O leproso voltou-se para a parede e tornou a recostar-se junto aos outros, igualmente devastados, deformados pelo mal de São Lázaro. Maeve aproximou-se dele e estendeu-lhe um cobertor. Ele o recebeu. Tentou oferecer o que seria a careta medonha e mal feita de um sorriso com os dentes podres.

Ela suspirou. Terminou de distribuir as cobertas. Afastou-se daquele antro de pestilência. Retirou da cabeça o véu que as noviças usavam. Não tinha a mínima vontade de se tornar uma daquelas monjas escravas vestidas de preto. Chegou ao ar livre, retirou o avental e jogou-o sobre o alpendre. Os cabelos loiros e longos esvoaçaram com o vento forte e frio de fim de madrugada. As primeiras horas matinais aproximavam-se lentamente. Ela respirou forte. A face molhada pelo gélido orvalho. Era a melhor hora do dia.

Aproximou-se dos estábulos do convento. Caminhava sobre a relva espessa, com os borzeguins apertados, graciosamente, nos pés. O cavalariço sorriu-lhe com benevolência. Fez-lhe uma reverência cordial. Estava diante da princesa de Valarior.

\- Bom dia, alteza.

\- Bom dia, Darstin.

Ela alisou a crina do cavalo negro que ele sustinha pela rédea.

\- Como está o Bran? Estava com tantas saudades dele!

Acariciava o focinho do animal e deu-lhe um torrão de mel que o cavalariço lhe passara.

\- Mal podia esperar para cavalgá-lo novamente.

\- O Bran recuperou-se rápido, alteza.

Disse o homem.

\- Seu carinho certamente o ajudou. Cavalos são sensíveis. Entendem as necessidades e os sentimentos de seus donos.

Alisou o belo pelo, bem tratado, do animal.

\- Com certeza ele sabia o quanto milady precisava de sua companhia.

Ela sorriu, agradecida. Recebeu as rédeas. Apoiou o pé no estribo e montou o belo alazão. O animal relinchou alegremente por sentir a dona sobre si. Ela flanqueou o cavalo e Bran disparou em um trote rápido e elegante, montanha abaixo, fazendo alguns açores revoarem.

Meve, enquanto cavalgava, perpassava pelos mansos onde os camponeses, na primavera, plantavam as sementes que seriam colhidas no outono. Essas pessoas restringiam-se a fazer pequenas fogueiras, principalmente em regiões como aquela, desarborizadas, reduzidos a queimar esterco de vaca e capim seco a fim de se aquecer.

As grandes chaminés do castelo, do convento e das pequenas choças dos campesinos, lançavam para fora quase todo o calor da combustão. Por isso era necessário usar roupas quentes e pesadas. Até os mais pobres possuíam roupas e peles cobertas e forradas por dentro.

Ela gostava de cavalgar. Adaptava-se aos dias e às estações para tomar ar puro. Embora as estradas fossem perigosas, desde que Aux-La-Chapelle passara para a jurisdição do rei de Valarior, seu pai, foi imposto um poder forte na região. Estêvão havia tornado vários senhores responsáveis pela ordem em seus próprios territórios.

Aproximou-se do início da floresta. As árvores, muito perto umas das outras e muito altas, quase encobriam o céu. Diminuiu a marcha do animal. Acalmou-o ao alisar o pescoço grosso e transpirado. Falava-lhe palavras suaves nas orelhas. Pistas e atalhos não faltavam e ela conhecia todos eles.

Seguiu pelo caminho estreito. Algumas daquelas estradas remontavam aos tempos pré-históricos. Roma, em sua época, construíra calçamentos sólidos. Mas a manutenção de seus herdeiros fora negligenciada. Quando começavam as chuvas, elas tornavam-se tão precárias que o tráfego, até mesmo em carros, tinha de ser interrompido. Tudo virava um lamaçal.

\- Cuidado, Bran!

Gritou. Uma lebre, correndo, assustara o cavalo. Este inclinou-se e quase a derrubara da garupa.

\- Calma, garoto! Tranquilo! É apenas um pequeno animal!

Ela ergueu-se com cuidado. Olhava ao redor. Estranhamente, sentiu uma sensação esquisita. Parecia que era observada. Postou-se em alerta. Tentou segurar as rédeas do animal e acalmá-lo. Mas o equino, talvez pressentindo o perigo, relinchou nervosamente. Virava o focinho em várias direções e pateava a relva sob os cascos.

\- Não estamos sozinhos, Bran!

Sussurrou consigo mesma.

\- As árvores têm olhos e estão nos vigiando.

Rodopiou no próprio eixo. Prestou atenção nas junções formadas de grossos troncos que a cercavam. Franziu o semblante e tentou identificar de onde vinha a ameaça iminente. Mas, tudo que era capaz de escutar, era o farfalhar das folhas que balançavam ao vento forte que começara a soprar.

\- Estamos sendo atacados!

 **O.o.O** **Floresta de Dreven** **O.o.O**

\- Eu não estou gostando disso!

Exclamou Shura, olhando ao redor.

Os latidos pareciam vir de todas as direções. Tornavam-se ligeiramente mais próximos com o passar dos segundos. Os homens que estavam sob o seu comando, com as espadas desembainhadas, colocaram-se ao redor dos dois companheiros, no centro da clareira. Fizeram uma espécie de carapuça, uns de costas para os outros. Desse modo, protegiam-se e eram capazes de atacar ao mesmo tempo. Aioros e Shura, no meio, mantinham-se em alerta constante.

\- São exércitos de caçadores reais!

Murmurou Aioros.

\- Estão vindo para nós! E com cães!

Os latidos tornaram-se, gradativamente, mais ferozes e mais fortes. Passos resolutos e calçados em botas espargiam-se por toda a região. Mostravam aos homens que se tratava de um grande grupo de soldados dispostos a matá-los. Aioros elevou o arco. Preparou-se para a batalha que, decerto, viria. Shura ergueu a espada de lâmina longa e dupla. Os outros homens apenas esperavam a ordem do capitão.

\- Seus dois cabeças de vento!

Uma nova voz se fez presente. Atraíra a atenção dos homens em sua direção.

\- Nem podem dar um passo fora de suas malditas cabanas que já se perdem?

\- Milo?

Shura mais exclamou que indagou. Inacreditavelmente, duvidava que ali estivesse aquela figura querida para eles. Um bravo soldado que lutara muitas batalhas. Sempre ousado, com ideias loucas, mas, exatamente por isso, exitosas. O recém-chegado, que abrira um afável e cínico sorriso pela chegada inesperada, voltou a fechar o semblante. Concedeu à situação a seriedade que a mesma exigia. Desembainhou a espada com precisão e caminhou na direção do aglomerado. Alcançou os dois líderes no centro, quando os soldados que os circulavam deram-lhe passagem.

\- Escutem, há verdadeiras feras atrás de nós.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

Interrogou Aioros. Ainda achava aquele encontro totalmente inusitado.

\- Devias estar em Valarior há semanas! Que eu saiba, uma princesa o espera por ter sobrevivido à guerra!

\- Tu também, espartano, deverias estar em Valarior há dias. No entanto...

Milo soergueu uma sobrancelha. Mostrou-se algo sarcástico com aquele comentário.

\- Não há tempo para conversa!

Completou.

\- Quantos homens e animais vêm para cima de nós?

Perguntou Shura.

\- Umas dezenas. São cães de caça, melhores que quaisquer outros que possamos comprar ou criar. Há soldados vindos da marca de Espanha.

Respondeu Milo.

\- Temos homens resistentes, capazes de aguentarem algumas horas de batalha. Mas, dependendo do número de guerreiros, vamos sucumbir.

Salientou Aioros. Perpassou os olhos preocupados pelo resto de Milo e depois de Shura.

\- Então, qual será o plano?

Interrogou o espanhol. Sentia as passadas ligeiras cada vez mais próximas.

\- Vamos nos dividir em pares. Devemos correr na direção contrário até a gruta que fica a alguns metros daqui. Ali, poderemos emboscá-los!

Decretou Aioros, em voz alta e forte. Foi prontamente obedecido até pelos homens de Shura.

Assim fizeram. Organizaram-se em duplas e dispersaram-se por todos os lados. Corriam com toda a velocidade que os corpos cansados ainda eram capazes de suportar. Seguiam na direção indicada pelo famoso e destemido chefe dos arqueiros de Valarior. Shura e Aioros permaneceram juntos. O capuz caía sobre o rosto do jovem grego. Era assim que gostava de combater, com a face oculta pelas sombras. Milo preferiu seguir sozinho. Esgueirou-se por um fechado cotovelo da floresta. Alguns arqueiros guardavam as suas costas.

Nas sombras, uma figura o observava. O capuz que levava não permitia que o rosto fosse visível, muito menos reconhecido. Os olhos sagazes e frios, de um azul gélido e penetrante, psicótico, deixavam apenas um estilhaço metálico e vil perpassar pelas pestanas. Seguia a ágil figura de Milo pelo bosque arvorado, denso, escuro e sombrio. Deixou-o tomar distância para, então, segui-lo. Como um lobo das estepes seguia a presa. Queria cravar-lhe os dentes na jugular no momento oportuno.

\- Milo Thessalonikis, não vais me tirar a mão da princesa de Valarior. Maledetto!

\- Apressem-se, homens! Eles estão no nosso encalço!

Gritou o espanhol à tropa. Ele e Aioros detinham o controle da situação. Jamais olhavam para trás.

Atiçados pelo sabor da luta que sentiam próxima, os soldados obedeciam e corriam, enquanto carregavam as armas de guerra. Uns levavam espadas; outros, machados duplos. Havia ainda os que portavam lanças e até maças de ferro, roubadas de algum espólio no reino de Silver-Hammer, onde haviam combatido. O caminho era árduo e difícil. A proximidade das árvores dificultava a locomoção veloz dos guerreiros. Tinham de saltar arbustos, raízes grossas e antigas. Deparavam-se com pitorescas paredes de pedras, o que os obrigava a fazer todo um contorno a fim de saírem na direção desejada. Atrás deles, os latidos se intensificavam. Já conseguiam ouvir os gritos de batalha vindos dos soldados reais de Silver-Hammer. Os cães corriam, astutos, e rosnavam ferozmente. Abriam a boca e avançavam para frente. Mas, mordiam apenas o ar.

Chegaram, por fim, ao local indicado. Separaram-se em pares e ocultaram-se na vegetação.

\- Devemos atacar primeiro!

Falou Shura. Estava deitado sobre a terra molhada e negra, de bruços, ao lado de Aioros. Observavam a tropa violenta que se aproximava.

\- Somos umas poucas dezenas de soldados famintos contra uma legião inteira armada até os dentes! Não há brecha para dúvidas!

Completou. Os soldados inimigos grunhiam palavras em um dialeto estranho que não entendiam.

\- A principal característica do exército do rei Nasclarim é o seu número e sua disciplina.

Explicou Aioros, com os olhos cravados nos homens que haviam tomado a região.

\- Eles costumam formar enclaves de soldados para se defenderem e, assim, atacar com mais afinco.

Os orbes azuis estavam, agora, pregados nas árvores. Parecia examiná-las atentamente.

\- Se formos pelo meio, romperemos essa ordem e o número se tornará um obstáculo para eles. Meus homens poderão atacar pelas costas. Os seus, avançarão pela frente, no embate direto. Assim, poderemos vencê-los. De outro modo, será impossível, Shura!

\- Onde está Milo?

Sussurrou o espanhol.

\- Aquele idiota acha que é imortal para querer enfrentar os soldados sozinhos?

\- Sentindo a minha falta, espanhol?

Resmungou o rapaz de cabelos azuis. Jogara-se com tudo sobre o solo lamacento, ao lado de um cigano ensimesmado que quase fora soterra pelo peso do outro.

\- Não te preocupes! Eu te defendo caso queiram estuprá-lo.

Sorriu com ironia.

 **O.o.O** **Castelo Lavryk Tuvv, reino de Valarior** **O.o.O**

As portas abriram-se. O rei Estêvão, com a cota de malha por cima de uma roupa de baixo, aproximou-se a fim de passar por elas. Não usava a coroa de Valarior naquele momento. Apenas em ocasiões solenes ou em grandes banquetes a expunha. Quando todos os condes e duques estavam sentados em sua mesa. Caminhava calmamente. Os braços rentes ao corpo. Sorriu ao receber o valoroso soldado que havia entrado pela direção oposta. Teriam uma audiência real. O rapaz atendia a um chamado do próprio monarca.

\- Saga!

Exclamou Estêvão.

\- Saga Lonnykus de Homerforger, tu és a cara de teu pai.

E chegou-lhe ao pé no mesmo instante que o outro fizera o mesmo. Abraçaram-se e trocaram dois beijos no rosto após Saga curvar-se perante o rei, como mandava a cortesia. O jovem Lonnykus era alto, os cabelos na altura dos ombros, castanhos. Rascunhou no rosto másculo o que poderia ser considerado um sorriso, ou quase isso. Não costumava mostrar-se receptivo a quem quer que fosse, até mesmo ao rei. Sempre tratara a todos com amabilidade, e o respeito e a honra devidos à posição de cada um.

\- Majestade, é sempre uma honra servir ao rei de Valarior. Fiquei preocupado pelo vosso chamado. Silverianos e hammerianos ainda se encontram em nossas fronteiras. Com todo o respeito, interpreto como insensato o fato de nosso rei me tirar do campo de batalha para trazer-me até aqui.

\- Entre, acomode-se. Sentemo-nos por um instante.

Disse Estêvão. Deu-lhe as costas e caminhou em direção a uma imensa mesa de madeira pesada e firme, muito sólida. Dote que ganhara do sogro na festa de seu primeiro casamento, cuja noiva agora encontrava-se morta.

\- Sente-se, homem! Vamos beber um pouco. O vinho de Valarior tem a fama de ser o melhor do leste. Tragam vinho!

Gritou.

Saga acomodou-se em um banco. Retirou a espada e passou-a para um escudeiro. Este se acercara para receber a arma e guardá-la durante a visita. Algumas servas entraram e serviram vinho com especiarias, ervas aromáticas e pedaços de pão para serem molhados em um molho adocicado de carne de carneiro. A comida logo atraiu a atenção do esfomeado cavaleiro. Há dias, fazia apenas uma refeição frugal, de frutas silvestres e cerveja.

\- E o seu irmão mais novo?

Perguntou o rei. Estava sentado, por sua vez, defronte a Saga, em uma cadeira com encosto. A única, em todo o castelo, a ter essa comodidade.

\- Não o vejo desde a infância!

\- Kanon esteve com o rei Brestindor, a fim de aprender a arte da guerra. E a prudência do guerreiro.

Respondeu Saga. Levantou o copo a fim de brindar ao rei. Porém, o sorriso que ofereceu ao soberano possuía algo de falso e desdenhoso que o outro não pareceu notar. Estêvão também ergueu a taça e ambos viraram os conteúdos de uma só vez.

\- Meu tio, o conde Lonnykus, já está a caminho de Valarior para o natal. Chegará, talvez, na próxima semana.

\- Ângelus sempre foi um fiel e valoroso amigo. Em tempos como estes, rapaz, está cercado de soldados em quem se possa confiar, é a única ambição que tenho. Exceto, claro, o de atingir o reino dos céus!

Sorriu, ironicamente, apontando um dedo para o alto.

\- Seja bem-vindo a Valarior, cavaleiro.

Estêvão esboçou um sorriso. Os cabelos loiros, pincelados de branco, e os olhos azuis, quase transparentes.

\- E para quando será o casamento com a tua prima?

\- Embora nos queiram proibir de casar com quem acreditamos ser de nosso interesse, majestade, creio eu que o meu casamento aconteça depois do próximo Pentecostes.

Disse Saga.

\- Arianrhod ainda continua no convento, por ordens do conde. Vossa majestade sabe que meu tio tornou-se meu tutor após a morte de meu pai. Kanon a visita, às vezes. Leva-lhe notícias do clã. São muito unidos, desde crianças. Ele sempre foi o gêmeo preferido dela.

\- Imagino que a tua proeza militar ainda esteja afiada, cavaleiro.

Comentou Estêvão.

\- Truques aprendidos de uma velha raposa, majestade. Meu tio é um bom professor.

Estêvão tornou-se taciturno. Fechou o semblante que se havia mostrado afável até aquele momento. Recostou-se na poltrona de madeira rústica. Olhou para Saga de modo penetrante. Era um rei de quase meia idade. Havia passado dos quarenta anos, idade que a maioria dos guerreiros não alcançavam em uma época tão belicosa como aquela em que viviam. Dos vinte anos que levava no trono de Valarior, conhecera apenas dois anos de paz.

Estava cansado de lutas. A falecida esposa o deixara sem a companhia e o prestígio de que um reino obtém através da figura de uma rainha forte ao lado do rei. Precisava casar-se rapidamente, a fim de gerar um herdeiro homem. Ou tudo pelo qual havia lutado e guerreado, ao longo de duas décadas, cairia em meio ao vão. Seria entregue a uma outra raça através do casamento de Maeve. A filha podia lhe dar um genro, mas já não seria seu sangue e o seu nome a governar Valarior. Não! Era necessário um herdeiro real. Com o sangue puro de Valarior nas veias. Os seus cabelos loiros. Queria um filho seu a sentar-se no trono após a sua partida. Maeve serviria apenas para selar um vultoso acordo militar e dar-lhe netos para servissem de consolo na velhice. Seria, decerto, nomeados cavaleiros e jurariam lealdade ao reino. Porém, nada mais do que isso.

Por isso, fitou a Saga, pensativamente, como se buscasse as palavras para falar-lhe.

\- É uma pena que já estejas comprometido com outra dama, Saga.

Falou, por fim.

\- Seria uma honra que aceitasses a minha Maeve como tua esposa. Assim, poderíamos selar os nossos clãs, embora a amizade entre as casas de Valarior e Homerforger já persista por anos a fio.

\- Fico imensamente grato pelas palavras, majestade. Mas, meu acordo com o meu tio já está firmado desde quando eu era apenas um menino. Arianrhod será a minha esposa. Meu tio preocupa-se com a segurança da filha. Já está velho e combate há muito tempo. Se vem a morrer em uma luta, é necessário que a moça tenha um destino traçado e seguro, para a própria defesa e subsistência. Não poderá herdar o feudo por ser uma mulher. Necessitará um marido para tomar conta das terras.

\- Eu entendo.

Disse o rei. Perpassou os dedos, cheios de anéis, pela barba bem feita

\- Por isso, eu pensei em seu irmão, Kanon. Ele poderia cobrir o buraco que o primogênito deixa ao não poder desposar a minha filha. O que me diz?

Saga abriu a boca por um instante. Mas, nada respondeu. Não parecia nervoso nem pego de surpresa. Não era uma novidade que Estêvão quisesse unir sua família à família do conde Ângelus. Maeve era uma princesa importante. De um reino cujas riquezas atraiam muitos invasores. Sua mão talvez fosse a mais cara de todas aquelas terras, naquele momento. Tê-la sem que, para isso, tivesse que barganhar ou lutar, ou possuir um título de nobreza ou patente de cavaleiro, era, de fato, uma honra com a qual o irmão mais novo jamais pudera sonhar.

Como caçula, Kannon Lonnykus não poderia desejar muito. Como apenas o mais velho podia contrair matrimônio legalmente, a fim de que a herança do clã não fosse dissipada ou dividida, antigos costumes que punham os reinos naquele estado de guerras infinitas, o gêmeo menor apenas podia almejar ser aceito como cavaleiro na corte de algum rei e servir ao irmão. Sempre na obscuridade. Sem lar, sem esposa, sem filhos legítimos. Sem nada.

\- Mais uma vez, terei de pedir que me perdoe, majestade. Meu irmão também se encontra comprometido.

\- De fato?

Estêvão franziu o cenho. Totalmente desconfortável com aquela notícia.

\- E com quem?

\- Com a princesa de Gyrein. A mãe dela é irmã da falecida esposa de meu tio. O casamento de Kanon e Calista está escrito no livro da família desde antes do nascimento da moça em questão.

\- Degen é meu inimigo há muitos anos, embora estejamos em paz.

Atalhou Estêvão. Moveu-se na poltrona, incomodado.

\- Com o que o teu tio, Ângelus, um de meus melhores homens, quer casar o sobrinho mais novo, mesmo sabendo que o caçula não pode ter um casamento legal, a menos que pague uma boa soma em ouro, com uma das idiotas filhas do meu maior rival?

\- O enlace pode render bons frutos, majestade. E boas alianças para o senhor.

Retrucou Saga. Logo, completou.

\- Mas, infelizmente, cada rei é rei apenas de seu próprio reino. O senhor não pode meter-se nas terras e nos interesses de meu tio, embora ele seja o seu vassalo.

Saga o encarava com seriedade. Estêvão soerguera uma sobrancelha pelo tom do outro.

\- Eu e Kannon prestamos homenagens apenas ao conde Ângelus Lonnykus. Somos os seus vassalos, não do rei de Valarior. E os vassalos de seus vassalos, não são seus vassalos, senhor.

Encararam-se por um instante. Saga não baixara os olhos diante do rei. Estêvão o fitava de forma quase surpreendida pelas palavras que escutara. Mesmo que estas tenham sido ditas de maneira respeitosa e tranquila. O cavaleiro, para dissipar o mal estar por sua negativa, pegou um troço de pão e passou-o pelo molho da carne. Lambuzou os dedos no trabalho e levou-os à boca. Comeu com gosto. Limpou as mãos em um pedaço de pano que lhe servia de guardanapo.

\- À propósito, majestade, pensei que a princesa Maeve de Valarior, estivesse prometida a Milo Thessalonikis, duque de Richthae.

\- De fato.

Resmungou Estêvão.

\- Prometemos muitas coisas quando os nossos interesses estão em jogo. Como foi bem salientado aqui, cavaleiro. Eu precisava da espada do Thessalonikis. Sempre soube que ele apreciava a minha filha.

\- E, que eu saiba, a princesa também a ele.

Respondeu Saga.

\- Segundo os clérigos, majestade, o casamento deve ser feito com o consentimento mútuo dos noivos, inclusive da noiva.

\- Costumes bárbaros e novos. Não se adequam aos nossos tempos nem às nossas prerrogativas.

Cortou Estêvão.

\- Maeve jamais será esposa desse grego libertino. E ele mesmo...

Os olhos do rei tornaram-se obscuros por um momento. Saga franziu o cenho.

\- Ele não voltará vivo a Valarior. Milo Thessalonikis não voltará a ver a minha filha nunca mais!

Naquele momento, as portas abriram-se com sofreguidão. Estêvão e Saga ergueram-se, assustados, com a invasão do recinto. Um homem, com uma vestimenta de guerra, adentrou os umbrais. Segurava o cabo da espada que levava presa à cintura. O cabelo modelava o rosto de feições nobres e galesas. Estava sério. Uma ruga de preocupação desenhava-se nos olhos de um azul petróleo. A cota de malha cobria a cabeça, mas estava sem o elmo.

\- Lorde Camus!

Balbuciou o rei. Não exclamara com rispidez, embora com a entonação alta.

\- O que deu em tua cabeça para que entrasses dessa maneira, em uma reunião particular, sem teres sido solicitado?

\- Majestade...

O outro se deteve a uma distância curta e fez-lhe uma reverência. Cumprimentou também ao outro cavaleiro presente. Recebeu de Saga um aceno de cabeça.

\- Estamos sendo atacados.

\- O que disse?

O rei saiu do lugar onde estava e caminhou para ele.

\- Atacados? Onde? Por quem?

\- Silverianos, milorde. Eles chegaram a Aux-La-Chapelle.

\- O que tu falaste?

Saga estreitou os olhos sobre o rosto pálido do cavaleiro diante de si.

\- Ao convento?

\- Isso mesmo, senhor.

Camus o encarou, altivamente.

\- Receio que o senhor deveria ir em busca de sua futura esposa. Ou talvez ficará viúvo antes mesmo de subir ao altar.

Saga olhou para o rei e, em seguida, para Camus. Sem esperar que qualquer deles respondesse ao comentário feito pelo recém chegado, deixou-os a sós. Encaminhou-se, ligeiramente, para fora do castelo. O escudeiro que lhe havia guardado a espada, correu atrás de si. Precisava alcança-lo e entregar-lhe a arma. No salão, Camus encarava o rei. Fez-lhe mais uma reverência de cabeça. Aguardava as ordens.

\- Como devo proceder, majestade? A princesa Maeve está no convento.

\- Leve os teus homens imediatamente. Reunirei os meus cavaleiros e marcharemos atrás de vocês.

\- Sim, majestade.

 **O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


End file.
